td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia
Ophelia Jeong was a competitor in Our Island Homecoming and the captain of Team Weird Mysteries. She later returned for All-Star Cruise ''as a member of the Heroic Heroes. Personality Ophelia is spunky and athletic, with a competitive streak and a fierce determination to prove herself. Headstrong and stubborn, she refuses to back down from a fight or argument and always stands her ground. Ophelia isn't afraid to speak her mind and has a tendency to act rashly when she feels her pride is being threatened. She possesses a sharp tongue that often gets her in trouble when paired with her impulsive nature. Ophelia hates pity and patronization above all else, reacting to it with anger and resentment. Although she puts up a front of confidence, Ophelia struggles with an inferiority complex and grows tense and irritated whenever someone brings up 'how proud' her parents must be of her and Cordelia. She is a loyal friend who will go above and beyond for those she cares for and holds a serious grudge against anyone who wrongs them or herself. Her interests lie in sports, action movies, and marine biology. Our Island Homecoming Ophelia is introduced along with the rest of the debuts in ''Third Time's the Charm!, chatting with Reggie and Imogen. When Archie is introduced, Ophelia deliberately ignores him. During the challenge, she consistently remains a frontrunner and eventually finishes first, becoming team captain. She selects Damia, Reggie, Derek, Imogen, and Em, and is apprehensive when Archie is placed on her team as well. After some nudging from Cordelia and a particularly nasty barb from Damia to Archie, Ophelia snaps. She breaks Damia's nose and leg, causing her to be med-evaced. Ophelia is shown to feel some guilt over this but eventually brushes it off to bond with her team. Ophelia is shown in the winner's mansion with her team at the beginning of Finger Pointing and Name-Calling, enjoying breakfast. She is amused when Kensly teleports inside, sliding the other girl the cereal box and a bowl. Ophelia comforts Imogen when the latter is afraid of Kensly. During the challenge, Ophelia gets frustrated with Em and Archie's arguing, threatening to send one or both of them to the hospital. She negotiates with Reggie over the team name, eventually convincing him to agree with her name of Team Weird Mysteries over his original suggestion, Team Reggie is Really Really Really Really Hot. She does, however, agree to let him be part of the team logo, which ends up being Reggie as Mothman with the words Sex God written beside him. Although she is initially disappointed with the team's low score, Ophelia soon brightens when they outscore Team Show Me Your Titties. After the ceremony, Ophelia spends time with her team at the cabin. She has a short conversation with Archie, the two agreeing to put their history aside and cooperate as teammates. Later, when Kensly causes chaos at the mansion, Ophelia accompanies Imogen to investigate but is skeptical when Imogen starts accusing Kensly. She accidentally hits Imogen with a grape and is saddened when the latter, fed-up, storms off. Ophelia and Kensly later head back to the cabin together. Between Finger Pointing and Name-Calling ''and ''Lighting a Flame Under You, Ophelia's leadership is insulted by her twin, causing a drop in her confidence. This is made worse by the boys' fighting, and Ophelia blames herself for the team's dysfunctionality. She also bonds further with Reggie, Imogen, and especially Kensly, confiding in them about her family issues. At the beginning of Lighting a Flame Under You, Ophelia wakes up her team, informing them of a group stretch to 'build morale.' She volunteers for the final leg of the relay race, finishing well before Jackson does and winning the challenge for her team - something she is ecstatic about. Prior to the start of Phobia Factor Redux, Ophelia plays volleyball with Archie, Kensly, and Reggie, showing off her love of friendly competition. During the episode, Ophelia is shown to be embarrassed by her fear, attempting to join Cordelia and Archie during their challenge and changing the subject or giving vague answers when someone asks her. Ophelia encourages Archie before his challenge and hugs him tightly when he passes it. When Imogen fails her challenge, Ophelia comforts her, holding her hand until she feels comfortable again. For Ophelia's challenge, she must sit through a showing of Monsters Inc. without leaving the theatre. When Randall shows up onscreen, a terrified Ophelia jumps into Derek's arms, only to be dropped when Gnomeo and Juliet starts playing. During the next Monsters Inc. segment, Ophelia backs into the speakers, where one of Randall's lines scares her into running out of the theatre. She remains in a panicked state until Archie comforts her. Ophelia is devastated when her team loses the challenge, taking on the responsibility for the loss. At the ceremony, Ophelia steps between Em and the rest of her team, volunteering to be the first to fight him. As a result, he punches her in the jaw. Ophelia doesn't get the chance to fight back, as Archie immediately tackles Em. Sometime between Phobia Factor Redux ''and ''Gotta Swim to Win, Ophelia confides in Kensly and Reggie that she still has feelings for Archie. Ophelia is initially optimistic during Gotta Swim to Win!, cheering for Imogen when the latter finds a diamond. She is playfully annoyed with Reggie when he surfaces with nothing but a mirror. Ophelia holds Derek's towel for him while he dives. During her own turn, she finds an object, but is shocked by an electric eel, causing her to surface empty-handed. Ophelia, like the rest of her team, is destroyed when they lose - she in particular blames herself for the loss and even votes for herself at the ceremony. When Kass reveals it is a tie, Ophelia is stunned to hear that she must choose between Derek and Imogen. She is even more upset to hear that Kensly is quitting. When the demon possessing Kensly causes her to attack Reggie, Ophelia is terrified and has to be held back by Archie to prevent her from stepping in. When Kensly wakes up, Ophelia is overjoyed, but this quickly turns to sadness and worry when Kensly doesn't remember her or Reggie. Though she tries to put on a brave face to lead her team, Ophelia soon breaks down in tears over the departure of her friend. Ophelia throws the balloons for her team in Fallin' For Ya, eliminating Cordelia from the challenge immediately. She and Erhi knock Bebe off her platform soon afterwards. When a desperate Daisy flashes the contestants still on the platforms, Ophelia takes advantage of Jackson's distracted state and hits him with a balloon, knocking him into the water and sending Team Show Me Your Titties! to elimination. Following this, Ophelia eliminates JJ from the challenge as well, knocking out Team Wait For It and securing victory for Team Weird Mysteries. At the party her team throws after the episode, Ophelia enthusiastically participates in Never Have I Ever and Spin the Bottle. When the bottle lands on her during Reggie's turn, Ophelia jokes around with him before they share their (second) kiss, agreeing to never do it again. On Ophelia's own turn, the bottle lands on Archie - a fact that delights both of them. The kiss lasts longer than necessary, only ending when Reggie mentions that 'love is love,' embarrassing the couple. The bottle lands on Ophelia yet again on Imogen's turn, and after they kiss, Ophelia remarks that Imogen is good at it. After the game, Ophelia mentions that she had fun. Prior to the start of Buzzer B-eater!, Ophelia has a near-miss experience with Archie - the two reminisce about their relationship and almost kiss, but Ophelia backs out at the last second, later scolding herself in the confessional for not doing it. During the episode, Ophelia sits out of the challenge, awkwardly making conversation with Archie. Ophelia performs her poem third for her team in Deadbeat Poets Society, scoring a 24/30. After the challenge, she talks with Imogen by the cabins, and is caught off-guard when the other girl kisses her. Although she is flattered, Ophelia turns Imogen down due to her lingering feelings for Archie, and promises she'll confess to him on her friend's advice. Unbeknownst to either girl, however, Archie saw everything. Ophelia leads her team through the challenge in Panic! At the Beach, helping Imogen carry her crate up the cliff and taking an active role in putting the Reggie statue together. Despite this, she is thrown off by Archie's coldness. Ophelia is shocked when Bebe falls off the cliff. Though she doesn't say anything, she gives Derek permission to comfort Cordelia. After the challenge, Ophelia worries that something will happen to Archie before she can tell him how she feels. She goes to see him in his room, confessing that she still likes him. Much to her confusion, Archie responds by laughing in her face. When she asks for clarification, he admits that he saw her kiss Imogen. Ophelia tries to explain, but Archie doesn't believe her, comparing her to Damia. Angry and hurt, Ophelia tells Archie that he's just like his father and storms off in tears. Ophelia remains cold to Archie during And Away We Go! ''despite Reggie's best efforts, angrily brushing him off. She builds her raft by tying driftwood together. Ophelia is devastated when Cordelia wins the challenge, believing she will be sent home. This later turns to anger when Cordelia eliminates themselves. After the ceremony, Derek confronts Ophelia on her actions, and the two have a heart-to-heart where Ophelia vents about her deep-seeded inferiority complex and admits that she may be in love with Archie. The following day, Ophelia approaches Archie, curious about why he planned to quit for her before Cordelia announced their decision. Archie admits that he still cares about Ophelia, and both of them reflect on their relationship fondly. Ophelia says that although she likes Archie, she's unsure if she can trust him after everything. Archie responds by handing her the watch gifted to him by his father and telling her to throw it into the ocean, something Ophelia does enthusiastically. The two then kiss, officially reuniting. Before the start of ''Drop It Like It's Hot!, Ophelia has a run-in with Daisy where she agrees not to vote Daisy at the next ceremony in exchange for the promise of Archie's safety. During the challenge, she does well, remaining at the front of the pack until Daisy trips her and the two fall off of the platforms, eliminating them both from the challenge. In Disco Inferno!, Ophelia is one of the best at the fire Bop It! challenge, making it all the way to the final two. However, she is eliminated when Daisy sabotages her by stepping on the kerosene bottle, causing her to burn her hand. She is upset more by Daisy winning immunity than she is about her injury. At the ceremony, Ophelia is confused when Archie chooses to send home Derek over JJ. She later confronts him about it, and they share a tender moment where they agree to eliminate Daisy at the first chance they get. After Daisy reveals her true nature to Imogen, Ophelia comforts the latter, apologizing for not warning her earlier. She is skeptical when Imogen tells her the deal she offered Daisy, not believing that it will work. Ophelia presents first in 50 Perfect Dates!, sharing her idea of a quiet night in. She is flattered and embarrassed when Archie presents his idea (referencing their own first date in the process), in part due to Reggie's teasing. Ophelia is ecstatic when Reggie wins immunity, eager to finally vote Daisy out. During the ceremony, she cheers when Kass announces that Daisy and JJ are eliminated. When Daisy plays her idol, eliminating Archie in her place, Ophelia is devastated. During their goodbye, Archie tells Ophelia he loves her, a sentiment she wholeheartedly returns before she promises to beat Daisy and win for both of them. Afterwards, she vows in the confessional that she will make Daisy pay, holding Archie's necklace (given to her as a good luck charm) close to her heart. Trivia * Ophelia's birthday is October 31, 1996. * As revealed by Cordelia, Ophelia's middle names are Kaia and Min. * Like her twin, Ophelia's birthplace is Lahaina, Hawaii, and she is of Native Hawaiian and Korean descent. * Ophelia is older than Cordelia by eight minutes. * Ophelia is bisexual. * Ophelia is fluent in Korean. * Ophelia's favourite song is This Must Be the Place (Naive Melody). * Ophelia's biggest fear is Randall from Monsters Inc. * Ophelia is the first female winner of the Next Gen. series. * Ophelia is a gifted athlete - she mentions to Reggie, Derek, and Imogen that she plays six sports, and has several accolades: ** She is the British Columbia provincial champion in javelin throw, with a personal best score of 54.48 metres. ** She is a provincial-level sprinter in the hundred metre, relay, and hurdle events. ** She is a varsity-level volleyball and basketball player. ** Ophelia has also expressed interest in soccer and martial arts (specifically kickboxing). Category:Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:Team Weird Mysteries Category:Heroic Heroes Category:Finalists Category:Winners